Jeremie's Revenge: Let the Bodies Hit the Floor
by Cdc100
Summary: Something terrible happens to Aelita, leading Jeremie to believe her dead. He goes berserk and vows revenge. Songfic. Oneshot. JxA fluff. Read and Review, Please!


"Jeremie's Revenge (Let the Bodies Hit The Floor)"

By cdc100

Summary: Something terrible happens to Aelita, leading Jeremie to believe her dead. He goes berserk and vows revenge. Songfic. Oneshot. JxA fluff. Read and Review, Please!

Disclaimer: This is a work of pure non-profit fan fiction. I do not own any of the characters, their weapons, their abilities, or any of their universes, nor do I own any of the lyrics that will appear in later chapters, or any of the products mentioned in the story such as Coca-Cola, or Playstation. If anybody is wondering about the night terror thing, I got it from Boston Legal. I might use more story points from Boston Legal.

A/N: I wrote this for three reasons. One, it's high time that Jeremie went berserk. Two, I couldn't sleep. Three, it seems as though I'm the only person who cares for JxA fluff anymore.

The gang was on Lyoko, trying to get in some training, when…

"Einstein! We're being attacked!" yelled Odd.

"Hold on! I'm bringing you in, now!" yelled the genius from the supercomputer. "Materialization: Odd! Materialization: Ulrich! Materialization: Yumi!"

The three people re-appeared in their respective scanners.

"All right, Aelita. I'm bringing you in."

"Okay, Jeremie, just hur- AAAAAAGH!" she was shot by a laser.

"Aelita!" yelled Jeremie. "MATERIALIZATION: AELITA!"

Jeremie immediately ran downstairs to see Aelita collapse out of the scanner as its door opened.

"Aelita!" he ran over to her side. "Are you okay…?"

He put two fingers to her pulse, but could only feel a small beat. It got slower and slower… until it stopped.

"Aelita? AELITA!" he shook her lightly. "No… Aelita…"

He held her lifeless body close to her.

"No. It can't be!" yelled Odd.

"It is," said Ulrich, solemnly.

"I'm sorry, Jeremie," said Yumi.

Jeremie let a tear escape his eye. "She was the only one I truly loved… Now, I'll never get to tell her…"

He began full-out crying. After two minutes, he stopped. The gang looked at him. He still had tears on his face, but no longer looked sad. He looked furious.

"GrrrrrrrrrrrRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!" exclaimed the genius. He set Aelita down, ran to the elevator, and hit the "Up" button. He went to the supercomputer and typed in a code. He then selected what looked like a profile card.

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

He came back downstairs.

_ Let the bodies hit the floor_

"Jeremie?" asked Ulrich.

"What are you doing?" asked Yumi.

He ignored them both, and walked into the scanner.

_ Let the bodies hit the floor_

The scanner door closed, and the virtualization procedure began.

_ Let the bodies hit the—_

He landed in the Desert Region of Lyoko. His shirt was blue, his glasses were smaller and looked like a targeting visor, his pants were camo and he carried a wide range of firearms.

_ FLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!_

He pulled out a machine gun from his back and placed a clip in it. He then walked to the edge of the plateau he was standing on, looking down at an army of monsters. He cocked the gun one time.

"ALL RIGHT, XANA! YOU CALLED DOWN THE THUNDER, WELL, NOW YOU'VE GOT IT!" he yelled.

The gang was in the computer lab, watching Jeremie work his magic.

"What does he think he's doing?!" asked Yumi.

"I think I know," said Ulrich.

_Beaten why for_

Jeremie jumped down into the ravine, and began shooting at Xana's monsters. He fired two shots, taking out two Bloks. He then was cornered by four Tarantulas, and ended up emptying a clip at them. 

_Can't take much more_

He jumped on top of a Krab and shot at it, destroying it.

_One- Nothing wrong with me_

He destroyed a Flying Manta.

_Two- Nothing wrong with me_

He destroyed a Blok.

_Three- Nothing wrong with me_

He destroyed a Creeper.

_Four- Nothing wrong with me_

He destroyed four Kankrelats.

_ One- Something's got to give_

He destroyed a bunch of Hornets.

_ Two- Something's got to give_

He destroyed another Krab.

_ Three- Something's got to give_

He shot at a Megatank.

_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!_

He killed the Megatank, but kept shooting at it after he killed it.

"Geez!" exclaimed Odd, from the computer room. "Look at the way he fights!"

"Yeah. He gets a gun in his hand, he thinks he's bloody Rambo," said Ulrich.

_ Let the bodies hit the floor_

_ Let the bodies hit the floor_

_ Let the bodies hit the—_

He jumped out of the way before using a grenade to blow up a whole bunch of the monsters.

_ Let the bodies hit the floor_

_ Let the bodies hit the floor_

_ Let the bodies hit the—_

He started shooting at the monsters again. He didn't even notice the numbness in his arm from all the recoil.

The elevator door opened behind the gang, and they all turned their heads to see that Aelita was standing there.

"What's going on?" she asked. She sounded exhausted.

"We thought you were-!" began Odd, but Yumi put a hand over his mouth.

"Something happened to you on Lyoko, and now Jeremie has gone to Lyoko to avenge you," said Ulrich.

"What?!" asked Aelita. She flipped on the visual screen, and saw Jeremie destroying monster after monster, sometimes even shooting them after they've been incapacitated.

"I'm going in there!" said Aelita. She typed in the virtualization sequence and went to the scanner room as fast as she could.

Jeremie had just blown all of the legs off a Krab. He was now standing on top of it, pointing a gun at the symbol on its top.

"Not so fun when _YOU'RE _the one who's defenseless, _IS IT?!"_

He pulled the trigger, causing the Krab to explode. A swarm of other monsters came and surrounded Jeremie.

"You want some, too?!" he asked. He loaded a new clip. "All right! Here's some for you! Don't know that it will taste good, though!"

He fired one at a Tarantula, destroying it.

"No? Didn't taste good? GOOD!"

He fired another one at a Blok and destroyed it.

"Again? I'll see what I can do!"

He fired another at a Hornet, killing it instantly.

"This just isn't your day!" yelled Jeremie.

He fired another one at another Tarantula.

Aelita got there to see Jeremie shooting round after round at the monsters.

"Let's see! Oh well!" yelled Jeremie.

"Jeremie! Please, stop!"

Jeremie was taken aback. Aelita had just come up to him and pointed his machine gun at the sky. Wait… Aelita?

He looked at the pink-haired beauty. She had a worried look on her face. This brought tears to Jeremie's eyes.

The monsters were all running away from the spot they were in.

"Aelita?" asked Jeremie, crying. "I thought you were-" he tried to fight the compulsion to cry, but he was no match for it. "Aelita…"

Aelita bent down next to Jeremie and hugged him.

"It's okay, Jeremie. I'm alive. It's okay."

"Aelita… I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to forgive, Jeremie. You were angry. I understand."

"But… now, you'll…"

"Materialization: Jeremie," said Odd.

Jeremie reappeared in the scanner, where he passed out.

The next thing he knew, he was in the infirmary. He was alone except for his pink-haired friend sitting near his bed.

"You're awake," she said. She was smiling. "That's a good sign."

"Hi, Aelita."

They sat for a minute talking to each other about how they were, Aelita kept asking Jeremie if he needed her to get something, but he insisted that he was fine. At a little after noon, Aelita spoke to him.

"Jeremie?"

"Yes, Aelita?"

She looked uncertain at first, but asked anyway.

"Yumi intimated to me that you intimated to her that you were having some pretty intense feelings when you thought I was…"

"It's nothing, Aelita. Just… the loss of a friend and all…" he looked at his shoes.

"Pretty intense feelings about… love."

Jeremie looked frightened. _Uh-oh, _he thought.

"Are you in love with me, Jeremie?" asked Aelita.

He took a bit to answer, but eventually nodded.

"You know what I think, Jeremie?"

He shook his head. She came over to the bed and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too. I had no idea that you felt this way for me, Einstein. If I did, I would have acted sooner."

"Don't… blame yourself, Aelita. I was being stupid."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I was being a coward. I couldn't get the courage to ask you."  
"I didn't see a coward on Lyoko."

Jeremie was confused.

"What did you see?

"I saw a passionate young man, devastated at the loss of the girl he loves. Listen, Jeremie. While I think you went a little extreme, I adore a person who could love me enough to do something like that."

They just looked at each other for a minute, and then, after a couple more seconds, Jeremie sat up out of the bed, and motioned Aelita over. She sat on the bed next to him, and kissed him on the lips once again. Jeremie began crying.

"I'm sorry that I went to the extreme, princess."

"It's okay, my love." She kissed him on the lips again. "Um, Jeremie?"

"Yes, Aelita?" asked Jeremie.

"Would you be my boyfriend?"

Jeremie almost had a heart attack.

"Yes, I will, Aelita."

With that, she kissed him again. Needless to say, Xana wouldn't be bothering them for a while.

The End.


End file.
